


"Hey, R.. Where are you?"

by InterestingName



Series: Silent Words (How They Echo) [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sorry!, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text. Received: June 21st, 12pm. From: Bahorel.</p><p>'where are you, asshole? next time, TELL ME if youre skipping your shift so i can cover you :) see you tonight for DRINKING!!'</p><p>Text. Received: June 21st, 6:12pm. From: Jehan.</p><p>'Enjolras keeps looking up when someone walks in. Where are you?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, R.. Where are you?"

Text. Received: June 20th, 4pm. From: Jehan.

_‘Hey!! How are you, hun? Are you feeling okay? Call me back if you want. If not, then I’ll see you at the meeting :)’_

Phone Call. Received: June 21st, 9am. From: Joly.

_“When you get this, drink some water and have something to eat! If there’s nothing in your hovel of a flat (or whoever’s you’re in right now), come over to ours. We’re having brunch at eleven! If not, I’ll see you tonight. Right?”_

Text. Received: June 21st, 12pm. From: Bahorel.

_'where are you, asshole? next time, TELL ME if youre skipping your shift so i can cover you :) see you tonight for DRINKING!!'_

Text. Received: June 21st, 6:12pm. From: Jehan.

_'Enjolras keeps looking up when someone walks in. Where are you?'_

Text. Received: June 21st, 6:15pm, From: Bossuet.

_'I know Enjolras was a bit of a tosser last time, but where are you?'_

Call. Received: June 21st, 7:33pm. From: Feuilly.

_"Where are you, ya little shit? We're waiting!"_

Call. Received: June 21st, 8:30pm. From: Jehan.

_"I'm coming over, okay. I'll knock, but remember that I have a key so don't bother if you're stuck in bed."_

Call. Received: June 21st, 9:02pm. From: Jehan.

_"I'm sure you'll have fun listening to my voicemails when you turn your phone on, or whatever .. I'm coming up the stairs .. I'm knocking on the door .. I'm coming in to your mess. R? You there? .. Oh God. R!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you get the implication. will probably make more sense when you read #1 :)  
> i'm on tumblr @ deadbucky!!


End file.
